Mon fiancé est Drago Malfoy
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: [Ou comment mes amis ont réagit à notre mariage.] Hermione est sur le point de se marier avec Drago Malfoy mais ses amis ne sont pas au courant.


Mon fiancé est Draco Malfoy

 _Ou "Comment mes amis ont réagi à l'annonce de mon mariage"_

Assise sur un canapé, une tasse de thé vanille-caramel dans les mains, Hermione Granger regardait le feu crépitait dans le cheminée du salon du Manoir Malfoy, perdue dans ses pensées.

Ce soir, elle était invitée au Terrier et elle allait annoncer son futur mariage, qui avait lieu dans trois mois. Mais comment ses amis allaient le prendre alors que, pour eux, elle était encore célibataire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et cela la stressait. D'autant plus qu'elle ne se mariait pas avec n'importe qui mais avec Draco Malfoy, le vil serpentard qui les avait, ses amis et elle, ridiculisés pendant toute leur scolarité.

Draco et Hermione s'étaient revus dans la librairie de cette dernière, le premier lui ayant demandé un renseignement sur un livre. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus. Ils avaient même rencontré leur famille respective et tout se passait bien.

Les amis du blond accueillirent vraiment bien la nouvelle et acceptèrent aussitôt Hermione dans leur cercle d'amis. Contrairement aux amis de la brune qui, dès qu'elle prononçait le prénom de Draco, se mettaient à l'injurier, faisant ainsi taire la brune sur son amour pour le blond.

Mais ce dernier n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, surtout que cela attristait Hermione de plus en plus, et comme ils se mariaient dans trois mois, les amis de la jeune femme devaient être au courant. Et le dîner de ce soir serait la bonne occasion.

Drago, en entrant dans le salon, vit Hermione assise sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans les flammes, et se rapprocha d'elle. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, la faisant légèrement sursauter, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Hermione posa sa tasse, désormais froide, sur la petite table et se blottit contre son fiancé, qui l'entoura de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

 _« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? Demanda Drago d'une voix douce.  
\- Je redoute la réaction de mes amis quand ils seront au courant, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix. Et s'ils me rejetaient parce que je suis heureuse avec toi ?  
\- Alors c'est qu'ils ne méritaient pas que tu leur accordes ton amitié. S'ils sont vraiment tes amis, ils seront heureux pour toi, la rassura-t-il en lui embrassant le front. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer car il est bientôt l'heure que tu y ailles, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'heure. »_

Hermione regarda l'heure à son tour et se redressa, se détachant à regret de l'étreinte rassurante de Drago.

 _« - Je t'aime, fit-elle en l'embrasant sur le bout des lèvres.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, sourit-il. Allez file avant que je ne change d'avis et que je te garde avec moi.  
\- Je pourrais les appeler par la cheminée pour leur dire que je ne me sens pas bien et on pourra s'entraîner pour notre future descendance, proposa-t-elle l'air de rien en s'installant à califourchon sur lui.  
\- Bien que ta proposition soit très alléchante, comment comptes-tu leur annoncer pour notre mariage ? S'enquit-il en la prenant par les hanches.  
\- Comme je l'ai appris pour le mariage d'Harry et de Ginny, par hibou, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. »_

Drago acquiesça et la brune se leva de ses genoux pour appeler les Weasley par la cheminée, les prévenant de son absence de ce soir. Ceci fait, elle attrapa Drago par la main, le faisant se lever, et ils allèrent dans leur chambre pour, comme le disait Hermione, s'entraîner pour leur future descendance.

La semaine passa à une vitesse hallucinante et les faire-parts de mariage avait été envoyé deux jours plus tôt. Et Hermione savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ses amis débarquent au manoir pour demander -exiger plutôt- des explications.

Cet après-midi là, Hermione était dans le boudoir en compagnie de Narcissa pour préparer le mariage quand un elfe de maison rentra dans la pièce, annonçant à Hermione qu'elle avait de la visite.

Sachant très bien qui c'était, Hermione demanda à sa belle-mère de prévenir Drago au cas où cela se terminerait mal. Narcissa acquiesça puis Hermione se leva, lissant un pli imaginaire sur sa robe bleu nuit, et suivit l'elfe jusqu'au salon.

L'elfe ouvrit les doubles portes du salon, faisant retourner les visiteurs vers eux et Hermione prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, avant de rentrer dans le salon pour faire face à Harry, Ron et Ginny.

 _« -DIT-MOI QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? Cria Ron en fonçant sur Hermione pour lui brandir le faire-part sous le nez.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi Ron, ironisa Hermione en reculant. Et non, ce n'est pas une blague.  
\- Mais enfin Hermione, on parle des Malfoy. Ils ne t'accepteront __**jamais**_ _dans leur famille, répliqua Harry, en insistant bien sur le "jamais".  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Car les Malfoy sont l'une des plus anciennes familles de sang-pur et qu'ils ont une classe que tu n'auras jamais, répondit Ginny comme si c'était évident. D'ailleurs, c'est surprenant que tu sois encore ici.  
\- Une classe que je n'ai pas ? Cela veut dire quoi ? Ricana amèrement Hermione. Que je dois annuler mon mariage pour aller quelqu'un d'autre ou c'est simplement de la jalousie car un des plus grands partis du monde sorcier veut épouser une simple sorcière, seulement propriétaire comme moi ? Je vous en pris, éclairer donc ma lanterne ! S'énerva-t-elle. _  
_\- On sait très bien que Malfoy fuira le jour du mariage, en te laissant seule devant l'autel parce qu'il aura trouvé mieux que toi, répondit Ginny. Alors stoppe toute cette mascarade pendant qu'il en ait encore temps et revient à la raison : Malfoy ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais.  
\- Ginny a raison Hermione et tu le sais au fond de toi. Alors rentre avec nous au Terrier, dit Harry, comme s'il parlait à un animal sauvage.  
\- Et vous, vous avez tort ! Intervint une voix derrière Hermione. »_

Cette dernière se retourna et fit face à Drago, qui était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, la faisant soupirer de soulagement. Il regardait les "amis" de sa future femme avec mépris.

Il était dans son bureau quand sa mère avait débarquée, le prévenant que les "amis" d'Hermione étaient présents. Il était rapidement descendu jusqu'au salon et s'était caché dans un coin, ayant entendu toute la conversation.

Il les avait entendus descendre Hermione, lui disant qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui alors qu'ils avaient tort. N'en pouvant plus, il était intervenu.

Il se rapprocha d'Hermione, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui, et après s'être assuré que sa future femme allait bien, posa un regard glacial sur les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

 _« - Depuis tout à l'heure, vous êtes là, en train de me rabaisser ou accabler Hermione de reproche, de mettre en doute l'amour que nous nous portons, mais vous ne prenez même pas le temps d'observer votre amie. Vous trouvez qu'elle est malheureuse, maltraiter ou bien torturer ? Leur demanda-t-il, avec fureur.  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas Malfoy. C'est à Hermione qu'on est venu te parler, pas à toi la fouine, répliqua Ron avec véhémence.  
\- Tout ce qui concerne Hermione me concerne. Nous allons nous marier dans trois mois et non, je ne l'abandonnerai pas devant l'autel comme vous vous plaisez à le croire, rétorqua Drago avec froideur. Alors si vous n'êtes pas contente, je vous pris de quitter notre manoir et de ne plus jamais revenir.  
\- Hermione est notre amie. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous chasser de sa vie comme bon te chante ! S'écria Harry. _  
_\- Vous l'avez fait tout seul Harry. Vous êtes venus ici pour, comme l'a dit Drago, m'accabler de reproche sans savoir si je suis heureuse ou non. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous, ne vous souciant de moi que quand je fais quelque chose qui ne vous plaît pas. Alors maintenant, je veux que vous sortiez de ma vie et que vous ne reveniez JAMAIS ! S'exclama Hermione en hurlant le dernier mot. »_

Harry, Ron et Ginny lancèrent un regard noir aux futurs mariés et ils sortirent du salon, passant devant Narcissa et Lucius, qui les regardaient avec un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

Drago tourna la tête vers sa fiancée et la vit avec les larmes aux yeux. Sans un mot, il la prit contre lui et fit un signe à ses parents, leur faisant comprendre qu'il gérait la situation.

Ces derniers partirent dans le boudoir, laissant le couple en intimité. Drago se recula, prit la tête d'Hermione entre ses mains et lui essuyait les quelques larmes qui avait coulé à l'aide de ses pouces.

 _« - Ne te mets pas dans cet état pour eux, ils ne le méritent pas, la consola Drago avec une voix douce.  
\- Mais je les ai perdus, sanglota doucement Hermione.  
\- Peut-être mais tu as encore Millicent, Pansy, Blaise et Théo. Puis tu m'as moi, fit Drago en la regardant dans les yeux. Et on ne te laissera pas tomber. Alors sèche-moi ces vilaines larmes et fait-moi ton plus beau sourire. »_

Hermione essuya ses joues avec le revers de sa main et fit un sourire, bien qu'il soit un peu forcé, à Drago qui le lui rendit avant de l'embrassait chastement, puis plus langoureusement.

Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air et Hermione se blottit contre Drago, nichant sa tête dans le cou de son fiancé et s'enivrant de l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

 _« - Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? Demanda Hermione, en soufflant de contentement.  
\- Sûrement pleins de bêtises, se moqua Drago.  
\- Je t'aime, déclara Hermione en redressant la tête pour le regarder.  
\- Ca tombe bien, je t'aime moi aussi, avoua Drago en souriant. »_

Hermione lui sourit en retour et l'embrassa langoureusement. Même si elle avait perdu ses amis, elle avait encore l'amour de sa vie et cela compensait n'importe quelle amitié.

 _Fin._


End file.
